size doesn't matter
by myheadisintheclouds
Summary: My first Fanfic...plz read! whatif u were a spy? what if your were a spy at the age of thirteen? What if you had given up but something came up and you had to get back in businesss...


Size doesn't matter

by: myheadisintheclouds

My name is Alice Weber I am an ex-OSS agent. When you're a spy at age thirteen and been a part of a spy agency since the age of eight your child hood is tough. Just being a kid nor days is tough enough .You have grades to keep up, you have things to do people to see and visit. When you're a spy at this age you have all the regular worries and more like having a mission the day a report is due, or having to go undercover instead of going out and playing with your friends. The worse part about being a spy at this age is when you miss out on stuff. You plan to go to Canada's wonderland with five of your closest friends but at the very last second before going the OSS tells you they need you on another mission. However there are good sides to being a spy for example getting to travel all around the world, meeting people and knowing that you saved the world. Overall being a spy kid is tough!

It's been two month since I thought it was a good idea to quit the OSS. Why I quit being a part of the OSS? I had quit because this is my last year before high school and I have a lot going on in my life right now and I didn't need the pressure of being a spy on my back. Once an agent always an agent. This is the story how I realized that being a spy and being a teen evens out in the end.

It was a normal day for me since I quit the OSS; I got up ate and got ready for school. As I started to gather my lunch together, I noticed the time I was running late. I ran as fast as I could to my school. By the time I got there I was fifteen minutes after the bell, I hurried up and got to my seat. My friend Ashley slid a note across my desk. I checked to see if the teacher was looking, Mr. Williams my teacher was no where to be found in the room. I opened up the note in purple gel pen from my friend Ashley, it read;

"Hey Alice Mr. Williams gone for the day and are supply teacher hasn't arrived yet. It's going to be in easy day."

I nodded to Ashley but she was staring at the door. My head slowly turned to the door. There was a man closing the door. He looked so familiar, but where have I seen him before? When he turned around, I got a good look at his face. Oh my gosh, I couldn't believe who our supply teacher was It was Stuart Clark. Stuart Clark is the director of the OSS; he was one of the people who went one of the hardest missions, he once took out thirteen bodyguards while his hands were tied behind his back. is married to Sarah Clark the two of them had two children a girl named Julie and a boy named Adam Clark. On one of my first missions I got to work with Julie and Adam. Julie and I became best friends however we haven't talked since I quit the OSS. Then there is Adam I had the hugest crush on him and he had a crush on me. We never actually went out because we never had the time. It was rather we had an important mission or we had school stuff to do.

All day I wondered what was he doing here? Could it involve OSS business? Rather then that it was a normal day with the usual normal subjects. When it came time for gym, we played doge ball. Mr. Clark joined in. By the end the last two were Mr. Clark on one side and me on the other."Make your move" he said as held the ball tightly in his firm hands. "Come on I'm ready when you are" I replied as I bounced the ball. We stared at the clock and then at each other. I thought it had gone on long enough, I decided to roll the ball. "Give up so soon, I'm very disappointed" he said as he picked up the second ball. He raised both hands up, the balls on his palms. Before I could even blink both balls flew at me. One ball hitting my leg, the other just missing my head. As the period ended so did the school day, just as I got ready to leave Mr. Clark stepped out and said "go in the classroom!"

Five minutes went by where we just sat there across each other at the teacher's desk. He shut the door and began to talk.

"Do you know why I am here?"

"If I had to guess I would say it would have something to do with the OSS" I said acting like a know it all.

"Yes I am here on OSS business" he tilted his head back staring at the ceiling,

My fingers were tapping the desk like as if I was playing piano, "What kind of business?"

"It seems that you have a mission…"

I didn't even wait for him to finish saying what I wanted to "I am not an agent anymore, I don't go on mission and whatever it is I know it is not my problem!"

I could tell he was getting angry at me for my response, his face turned bright red.

"Once an agent always an agent, if you don't go on this mission a lot of people could be hurt."

"What do you mean people would get hurt"

He pulled out his brief case and opened it inside was a portable DVD player.

"What is this? I asked him

He pointed to the screen. All of a sudden the screen went from black to a pattern of zero's and ones. The zeros and ones soon became symbols; the symbols mashed together and became a video of the Present of the United States. I watched the video, it lasted ten minutes. The video told me that I was going on a mission to retrieve the sacred purple diamond emerald. This very rare gem costs a couple billion dollars. Apparently the gem was stolen one night along with the king of a small Island's daughter. Unless someone finds both gems the king would send his people to go and blow up the white house and many more monuments. So it is up to me and my team to find the gem and his daughter to stop from a major problem for the U.S.

As the video ended I looked up at him as I slowly collapsed on the floor.

"You okay agent Weber?" his voice sounded worried.

"Wow that is a hand full for just one girl!" as I got up my hands were shaking.

"You won't be alone Julie and Adam will be going with you". He sounded so proud, so sure that with the help of his kids we would be able to do this.

Before I knew it he was at the door with his briefcase pointing outside of the door. As we walked down the hall all of the teacher's eyes were on us. Every teacher thought I was in serious trouble. We exited the building and before I could take another step he pulled out a remote and pressed a green button. I looked at him confused. What was the green button for? Maybe a jet plane or a….but before I could continue my thought a Cadillac sports car in yellow appeared in front of us."Get in" Mr. Clark said as he slid against the hood of the car to get to the other side "We have to go now, we still have to go to your house and get some stuff". The inside of the car was so high-tech, there was GPS, internet access, and much more. It seemed like there was a button for everything there was a button for oil slick, skittles, a button to make the car go really fast like 360/hr, one button even connected webcam to his kids from his car.

When I got home my mother slid to the doorway, "where were you, young lady." Before she could say another word Mr. Clark came through the door. "Mr. Clark, what are you doing here?" my mother's face turned from upset to surprise in moments. "Hello Miss. Weber, Alice is being called on an OSS mission and we are leaving for head quarters right now!"Mr. Clark whispered something to mother and she told me to go upstairs for a minute. I laid there on my bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about all my missions with OSS and how good it felt to be a spy even thought most time I felt the opposite about being a spy. As I kept staring at the ceiling I heard three small sounding knock .I lifted my head to see who it was my mother came to my side while Mr. Clark went through my closet. "Honey," my mother's voice never sounds so calm "I am going to let you go on this mission, just promises me one thing." My face confused I could see tear rolling down her face. "Mom you alright, why are you crying?"My finger's wiped the tears off her soft face. "I need you to promise me you'll come back to me; I do not want to loose my little girl." She kissed my forehead as I began to cry also. As we hugged us could both hear Mr. Clark sign and say awe. "Okay are you two done your mother and daughter moment, we have to go now" Mr. Clark's voice tried to change the mood in the room.

As we walked down the stairs to the door, Mr. Clark put his hand on my shoulder. The way his hand sat on my shoulder made me feel proud of who I am (or was). When we got to the door my mother paused and went back up the stairs. She was searching for something not sure what though! As Mr. Clark put my bags in the car, my mother had a box in her hand. The box was red with a white ribbon around the box with a perfect shaped bow. "I was going to give it to you on your birthday but I figured you should have it now" my mother said as she put the box in my pocket, "When you start to loose faith that is when I want you to open it, what is inside represents not only my faith in you but also the people who love you." Mr. Clark had started the car and it was time to go. As we drove down the street I looked in the review mirror, my mother waving with a tissue in her hand is the only thing I kept staring at as we drove down my street.

We drove for what seemed like two hours until finally we came to a stop. I had fallen asleep so I had no clue where we were. All I saw was we were in a field of tall grass and just further up ahead I could see a landing station for a helicopter. "Where are we?" I asked my eyes wondering around. "No where you need to concern yourself, this is were we will get picked up and brought to OSS junior headquarters" .We unloaded the car, and stood there, trying to lighten the mood I said "so when do they pick us up, you know OSS people are never late" I could see a smile in the corner of his mouth. Ten minutes later, it was begun to get cold and dark out. "5:30" he said, I looked so confused and I was. "You wanted to know what time they were picking us up, 5:30" he made a laugh, I rolled my eyes as I said "wow, as if you wait ten minutes after I ask you the question to answer it." I looked at my watch it read 5:30. "So where are they it is 5:30," he began to laugh I didn't get it, what was he laughing about? Before I could say anything I could hear the blades of a helicopter coming towards us. He got in first I guess I was getting the back seat; it was 5:30:53. "Only 53 seconds late but who is counting", Mr. Clark, the helicopter pilot and I laughed.

We were there in no time; we landed straight at OSS junior headquarters. As we got out of the helicopter I said "I am still a junior OSS agent not a senior?" he laughed again "have you turned 19, no I didn't think so you have to be 19 to get in the OSS senior." As we walked the halls it made me remember everything from my past, all my missions, all my friends, all my foes. We went past something that really caught my eye. I wall with the words the best of the best. It had all the pictures of the best OSS junior agents there ever was/were. On it was a picture of Mr. Clark, Mrs. Clark, Julie and Adam Clark. Also on the wall was Emily Lewis, Brandon Lewis and myself along with some others. I could feel I mix of emotions come on to my face most of the emotions were positive emotions not negative.

"Alice, Alice Weber?" that voice I recognize that voice, as I turned around a smile was covering most of my face. It was Adam Clark. "Adam, long time no see" I said as we both hugged, you could tell we were both happy to see each other by the smile on our faces. "You going to the gadget's department, or training department?" he asked me as we began to walk down the hall." Actually I don't know your dad was taking me someone and I got distracted by the wall, and I lost him or he lost me one or the other."We both laughed, he seemed to be playing around with his watch, and then I remembered that the watch was a video watch. I looked at him confused "Oh I am contacting my father to ask where you should be" I smiled and nodded trying not to seem like a lost puppy. I stood so still you would swear I was being a statue. "Come on you are being retrained, I am going to that department also so I'll walk you there so you don't get lost." As we walked everyone said welcome back to me, even though I wasn't really coming back. However it felt good to walk the halls. I've missed the green carpeted hallway floors, every room was a different color, and I even missed the annoying P.A. system. We had finally come to our department. The door to the room was dark brown with a frosted window on the left side above the silver knob.

"There you guys are, Alice you have a lot of training to do" we were not even all the way in the room and Mr. Clark was already giving us a hard time about being late. "Sorry dad, but someone was lost and I helped her find her way" I couldn't believe it he was blaming it on my. Humorously I rolled my eyes and gave him a light nudge on the arm. He looked at me with a smile on his face, he mad me feel warm inside. Hopefully I wasn't starting to fall for him again, that so would not be a good thing. "Alice you okay"

Trying to be cute I gave a little cute laugh and scratched my head. Everyone smiled at me, and I smiled back. "If we are all done with the smiling can we get back to business" Mr. Clark said as he tried to get back on track. We all went separate ways Mr. Clark told me to fall him. We walked down a narrow hall way that lead to another door behind this door was a simulation station. I looked at him confused and said "you use simulations to train OSS agents now?" He laughed "Of course it's easy and they don't get hurt before their mission." I guess that makes sense, you do not want to send an agent into the field tired and beaten up. "Alright now agent Weber we need to get geared up so you can begin your training session" a man in a white lab coat said to me, he handed me the gear and pointed me to the bath room.

I didn't really want to come out the bathroom I looked like a nerd, in the gear."Alice, you going to come out soon, we're all waiting for you" Adam's voice was trying to sound calm but wasn't succeeding. I opened the door a crack. "What do you mean we're all waiting" I was confused. He opened the door there I stood shocked around the door were agents of different ages. I punched Adam in the arm." What are all these people doing here" I asked as I raised my eyebrow. "Apparently they want to see you fight... I mean train."Michael Lewis the father of Emily and Brandon Lewis came running to be with a clip board. "How are you feeling today?" as he asked he was making sure the suit was on and was property working. "So what do I do?" I tried to change the subject, and it seemed to work he began to explain it to me and how it (the suit) works. After ten minutes of explaining I was ready to go. Mr. Lewis looked at me and whispered in my ear that I was being put up against…Adam Clark!"

My heart stopped I could never hurt Adam! However, that didn't stop him from knocking me down. The simulator was basically like one big fighting video game. Everyone in the room was watching us on a screen. I saw Mr. Clark shake his head at me I could tell he was disappointed in the fact I was losing pretty badly. It was time I smartened up and got my head in the game. I just laid there thinking about what I would do next, I was in a deep train of thought visualizing optional moves. I guess Adam thought I was passed out or really tired because I wasn't moving or getting up, so he slowly walked over to me bent down and offered his hand to get me back on my feet. His head was in the perfect spot that all light came from his head like as if he was holy or something.

"Alice, Alice you okay, come on get back up…" his voice snapped me out of it. His hand reached out grabbing mine trying to pull me up. As I got up slowly I flipped him over my back I did like this summersault thing and ended up on top of him. "You still got it" he said we both laughed. He yanked me to the side so he could get back up. There we are staring at each hardly breathing waiting for each other to move. He came running for me, he was so fast, and I began to back up. I could hear Mr. Clark's voice laughing about how I was scared or Adam's next attack. He had me against a wall, he was about to throw a hit when I caught his fist, and twisted his wrist."Ouch that actually kind of hurt you know" Adam voice was so sincere, I felt bad. As I began to say my apology I turned around and I got a fist to the face. My body flew to the ground hitting so hard you could here the thump when I landed. Adam began laughing and waving at the crowd, then his head turned towards me, once he saw I was laying on my stomach face tucked away he came running to my side. "Alice, Alice you okay come on get up…."I began mumbling something. " What did you say, come on get up" his voice became intense. I got up from the floor not showing my face. I turned around straight at his face, I wiped my hair from my face, and he was covering his mouth. He had seen that I was bleeding from my nose, mouth, check bone and chin. I pointed my finger at him "Adam, I said I am done here I don't give a care, I quit... you and Julie can do the mission. I am out of here and I refuse to come back." I was yelling at him from the top of my lungs.

"Where do you think you are going?" Adam's voice was confused. I rolled my eyes and just headed for the door. "Where are you going with that suit?" Mr. Lewis was trying not to sound rude. "Sir I'll get my people to bring it back to you." He really didn't care what I said as long as I brought the suit back. As I was about to go through the door Mr. Clark came and grabbed me by the arm pulling me to the side." You have been selected for this mission now you are going to finish your training and we are going to get you started now act like a grown up and get back out there." He was even madder than I was. I just ignored him and continued walking. The questions now on my mind were: Did I do what was best for me? What did I learn from this mistake? Are they all are going to hate me now? How do I get home?

I began walking back to the entrance, I went past the wall of the best agents again, except for this time I turned over my picture. I left the building; there is no way of transportation for me now, that I was becoming an outcast amongst the OSS. So I sat on the steps to the OSS, trying to figure out what to do about my transportation problem. It took every inch of courage I had to do what I was about to do. I took a deep breathe, turned around and began walking in the building, I went to the office desk, there was Adam being as busy as he could be."Adam …" he turned and looked at me. "I am so sorry this is my entire fault, what can I do for you?" he blamed himself for me getting up and leaving. "Adam first of all it wasn't your fault I left, and secondly I came back because I have no way of getting home!" I was so embarrassed to say that, I don't know why though. He began laughing; I was nudging him to stop laughing so much. "What on earth is so funny?" I was trying to get him to stop laughing so much. "I find the situation funny, how you made a big dramatic exit and now you coming back because you need a ride home."

"Who do you think could give me a ride?" I asked him.

"How about my dad?"

"I'd rather not after what just happened!"

"Good point, how about Julie?"

"But isn't she gone at the moment"

"How about my mom?"

"Sure that's sounds okay"

"Kay just let me call and ask her."

As he talked I just sat against a wall on the floor, playing around with the suit. I was startled when Adam's face showed next to mine. "My mom said she'll give you a ride but you have to wait a couple of minutes." I couldn't get up; I had to get Adam to pull me up." Well until then, I am going to take off this suit so Mr. Lewis can get it back."He was constantly smiling at me, as I walked towards the nearest washroom.

When I got in the washroom I could hear someone crying. I began investigating, finding out where the noise is coming from. I followed the sound, it lead to a stall, with the words out of order on it."Hello is anyone there, if so why are you crying?" I knew there was someone in there but they wouldn't open the door, so I thought I would take action into my won hands, and kick open the door. Slam! The door swung open, sitting on the floor was… Emily Lewis!

"What are you doing?" She asked me as I sat down beside her; I replied "Well, I am trying to help someone not be sad." She wiped her tears from her face." Why would you try to help me, I have been so mean to you for the longest time?" I grabbed a piece of toilet paper, and gave it to her to wipe her face. It took me a minute to think of a reply."Well Emily I don't think about the past, I focus more on the present and future, so if you want to start over, we could be friends." She smiled at me, and nodded. I helped her up from the ground, and she offered to help me with the suit. We were actually getting along. Adam was looking surprised when I and Emily came out laughing and giggling.

"Alice, uh my mom is on her way do you have all your stuff together?" I looked at Emily, still laughing with her. "Emily can I get you to give this back to your father, please." She nodded and left off. So now there was just me and Adam waiting for his mom, in the meantime we decided to talk.

"So how is the regular life going for you?"He asked me.

"It's okay I guess, but it is like nothing it was before."

"What do you mean, I don't think I understand."

"Well I mean like being a normal person is simple, I have less work for myself and I have more time on my hands to do things I enjoy."

"It sounds like it's the perfect life for you!"

"Not really, I miss being a spy though, the excitement, the friendship, you, the missions…"before I could finish, he interrupted me.

"Did you say you missed me?"

"Maybe, okay yes, I missed you Adam, I missed our friendship, the memories, and everything else."

"You like me don't you!"

He was so full of himself, he began running around in a circle, repeating the same words over and over again "You like me, you like me." I got up, and put my hand over his mouth. I put him against the wall."I released my hand "do you mind not getting so full of yourself." He started to laugh. "I just want to know one thing." His hands wrapped around my waist. "What is it?" He leaned forward…"What would you do if I just happened to kiss you?" I was speechless, his eyebrow rose at me waiting for my answer. "well, now that you are sixteen and I turn sixteen next month, I see now harm in trying it out, since I have liked you for the longest time, so I would properly enjoy it." I began blushing; I couldn't believe I just said that. I started to freak out because he was slowly leaning towards my lips. He got closer and closer. He was about to close his eyes when… his mom came around the corner.

"Adam, your mom is coming towards us." He quickly pushed himself away, and went back behind the desk. "Hey Adam and Alice what you kids up to?" We looked at each other, now he was doing the cutest thing by smiley and scratching the back on his. "So Alice you ready to go home?" I was speechless. Just as I was about to say yes I am ready to go home, Adam pulled me aside. "Hey don't say yes yet!" he looked straight at my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you just said you miss it all so don't go home, go on the mission."

"Adam, I don't know…"

"Do it for what almost just happened." His smile was comforting.

I nodded at him; he turned around and told his mom that I wasn't going home it was a misunderstanding. So I agreed with what Adam was saying. Mrs. Clark didn't really care of I wanted to go home or not. As she left she whispered something in his ear the made him laugh and come stand right beside me. As she laughed he leaned towards me wrapping his arms back around my waist except for this time he hugged me, and whispered the words thank you in my ear. "Adam, we still need to do one think… we need to talk to your father and try to get him to let me back on the mission."He put his hands on my shoulders, and began guiding me to his father's office.

"You don't understand, he is freaking mad at me! Adam I am not going, can't you ask him for me!" I was bashing my eyelashes, and twirling my hair, trying to seem all cute but I am guessing it didn't work because he was pushing me all the way to his father's office. "Come on you won't be able to avoid my father, Alice." He stopped pushing me, now his arms where wrapped around me he quietly whispered in my ear "if my father forgives you he may allow me to date you, but you have to do this!" That's all he had to say me to march into that office. What can I say I really like him! Before I went in I turned and smiled at Adam this time instead of smiling back he just pointed to the door. I nodded and now I was on my way.

"Mr. Clark, can I come in?" I ask I went for the approach that would not get him even madder at me. "Oh Alice, it is you, I thought you would have been at your house by now!" I sat down in the little cherry colored chair across from his desk."Well sir, I came back to apologize to you for running off before, and asking for my place back on the mission, sir."He was shocked to hear that I was apologizing for my actions. "Miss. Weber, you can not go running off whenever you can't take the pressure, or what you happen to be up against." I nodded; about to speak my mind he interrupted me by stating that "I am not putting you on this mission until you show me you deserve to be a part of it." I could feel the tears running down my checks. Just as my makeup began pouring down my face, Adam comes through the door. He looks at the smeared makeup marks on my face and looks down at his feet. I was so ashamed I ran, I ran out of the office as fast as I could. I went to go find Emily. As I began to pick up the speed I fell flat on my face.

As I fell I felt the hands of someone trying to catch me, mission accomplish. I wiped my hair out of the way standing in front of me was Julie Clark, Adam's older sister."You okay, Alice?" she sounded so concern; she kept moving the little hairs out of my face. "Oh, this yeah I just fell that's all, do you think you could give me a lift home Julie?" Now that Julie was eighteen, she was allowed to drive OSS vehicles where ever she wants. She nodded I was so happy I could finally go home. We were about to exit the building when Adam comes running behind me, stopping me from moving.

"Alice, where are you going? What did my father say to you?" He asked as he grabbed my arms. "Julie do you think you could give us a second?" she nodded and headed for the car, Adam was staring right at me until I told him what his father said to me. "Adam, your father said he isn't going to put me back on the mission until I prove myself to him, so I am going home for now."When I was done speaking he stopped holding my arms. I looked over my shoulder, Julie was waiting for me! I frowned at Adam, and left to go home. As we drove off, Adam just sat on the ground, watching me leave. "Alice, it may be a long ride back home so you can close your eyes for awhile." With those words I slowly fell asleep.

"Where are we?" I finally woke open except for this time I was woken up by a very loud crash sound. "Julie, what's going on were are we?" She looked panicked, I turned on the GPS, and she quickly turned it off. "Alice, uh okay you know how I went on a solo mission, well when I was there they found out that I am an OSS agent, they have been tracing me this whole time and now we and stuck in this ditch because they shot the left tire." She opened the door, and grabbed an emergency bag from the trunk and told me to get out of the car, "Follow me we don't have much time until they catch up to us!"

We started running into this corn field that was 30 inches taller than us, so it could hide us from floor level. "Who are they Julie?"She didn't seem to respond just kept running. We were in the middle of the corn field when we heard the footsteps getting closer from every direction. They must have spread out to cover more ground. "Okay Alice, where can we hide?"I looked all around me, the only thing that we could possibly hide in was a pile of corn and straw. I pointed to it, she nodded we went for it, the sound of the footsteps were getting closer and closer. We crawled under it and covered are bodies in the corn so we couldn't be seen. Just as we got settled in they came. I made a whole in the straw so I could see the faces of the people who were tracking Julie.

"You babbling baboons, you let them get away!"I could see their faces there were six men and one blond haired woman it seemed like she was in charge, and they worked for her. "Common, maybe they went back to their car." After the woman left the men followed. As soon as they were far enough we fell out of the pile."Okay Julie, what is going on?" she was about to start walking when she noticed I was being stubborn and not moving until she told me, so she finally cracked and told me what was going on. "Alice, okay fine I'll tell you. Remember how I began going on solo missions, well I was on a mission alone to retrieve a price less diamond ruby from Melinda beching the woman with blond hair, and she found out I was an OSS agent. She started tracking me and trying to hunt me down, for awhile I thought I had lost her but I guess I haven't. Alice, you must understand they are very powerful and dangerous. I was able to get the diamond back, but at the cost that they would hunt me, are best solution is we get the care out of the ditch and we drive back to the OSS." I nodded we started to walk, I grabbed her and slingshot her back."If we go to our car they will come for us they are waiting there for us now. I think we should fool them by making them think we are still in the corn field."Julie looked around and laughed at me with sarcasm she said "And how do you plan on doing that?" She thought she was so smart, well I showed her. I picked up this huge rock and threw it into the distance hitting corn stalks along the way. "How is t..." before I let her continue speaking I covered her mouth with my hand, and we watched for their reaction. It was just as I thought; they went back into the corn field to find us. However, while they went in we came out.

"Okay Julie, go start the car and help me push the car out." Julie started the car, and we began to push. It took us awhile to get it out. Just as we were begun to drive off, Melinda and her goons came chasing towards us and shot Julie with a sleeping serum."Julie, Julie, oh my wake up." I was shaking her, yelling she wasn't waking up. It was time for plan B; I had to drive us there. I cannot believe I was about to do this. Her foot was still on the gas, I tried to move her but she was too heavy. So I put her seat back and sat on her lap. I put my hands on the wheel and moved her feet; I was now driving, not very good at first.

I turned up the stereo and listened to some good old ACDC- I'm, on a highway to hell. I put my shades on it was all good times, then the problem started. Melinda and the gang were behind us and catching up to us. It was time to see what this spy car could really do. I went faster and faster every minute it seemed, but so were they. Out of all the different colored buttons I went with the big red one. I pressed it and I lost the roof of the car, and the car itself went on autopilot. I let go of the stirring wheel, with high hopes that it wouldn't fail. With my hand free I could get Julie, into the other seat and get my hands on her communicator watch to call for backup. So I did so, and I was currently waiting for someone on the other end to answer the call. After four minutes the call was answered, it was answered by Adam."You ain't believed of how glad I am to see you!" I began laughing. He looked at the screen "What is with my sister?" I pointed at her, he nodded I gave a little laugh before explaining it to him. "Oh well that Melinda chick from her solo mission tracked us, chased us I thought we were good so we had driven off ,then they hit her with a sleep serum, now I am driving all alone trying to make my way back to the OSS building as fast as I could, and a little bit of back up would be nice."

He pressed the mute button on his side. I wasn't good at reading lips but it seemed he was calling someone over.


End file.
